Fox Kittens for Sasuke
by Makoto-kun
Summary: We all knew Kakashi was a nutcase, but DNA testing on humans and even on foxes might have been a bit much. Friendship or love? A pet, a creature or can you see him as a person? Sasuke's only peace in his life is being torn in pieces. He's got to choose.
1. The Beginning

I yipped excitedly against the fogged glass of the window seven floors above the ground at Konaha High school. The cheering coming from the disfigured view of the soccer field only made my tail wag faster in excitement. This was one of those times where I wished I could be a human; rooting my Sasuke on the sidelines like everyone else, but I still get to be by side almost every hour of my life as his faithful pet fox. Every girl on the planet could wish they could eat,sleep, and bathe with him. He's such a good master though, so I'm not complaining.

Today is our anniversary; today is the same day we met almost 13 years ago. Doc saved me from the streets....er woods and gave me over to 4 year old Sasuke. Apparently, Sasu wasn't doing too well sociably either, but I guess that was a given when I first peeked into his room. He was in a corner by himself, and the room itself was dark and dreary. I remember looking up at Doc with my big blue eyes as he pushed me into the room. I crept in and nudged the young boy's arm with my wet nose. He looked down startled and that's when our eyes met. I swear it was love at first sight... but anyways, back to the current situation.

I lept off the window sill and lang soundlessly on the groun on all fours. My ears perk up as I hear some oddly familiar waterlogged footsteps coming closer to the classroom. I plant myself for my attack right outside the door.

"Naru." Sasu opens the door,soaked from head to toe. "What are you-" I launch myself in his arms without letting him talk anymore. His black jersey felt nice against my furry cheek and his deep chuckle resonated very nicely in my ears and soul. "Jeez what am I gonna do with you." I wiggled around in his arms comfortably while placing myself with my white striped stomach sticking up in the air. Sasu cradled me like any human would with their child.

"Let's get home, we are going to be late..." He gave me a very nice tummy rub, scratching in those nice sensitive places. You see why I absolutely love him with all my heart? He is really nice and gentle. With me close in his arms we surface back outside in the deserted hallway, looking left in right for those scary fan girls. We even had to take several detours to avoid them, so it took a little while to get outisde in the parking lot.

I could see the headlights of the limo and I could see aniki's head from the window which was open despite the rain. Sasu tucked me in closer and sprinted to the door. "I heard you won your game, Otouto. Well done." Ita-ani didn't look up from his laptop as his finger flew across the keyboard. Sasuke placed me on the seat and clicked in his seatbelt. "You shouldn't bring Naru everywhere. He just might get the incentive to run away." Sasuke made a face and threw his bag on the floor. His shook his wet hair like a dog and made sure he got ani's laptop wet. That's my Sasu.

"Oh yeah? Kisame doesn't need to get out of the house either." He raised a dark eyebrow toward the mini shark stuck in the rather large fish tank sitting next to ani on the leather car seat. A big speaker was taped to the side while hundreds of rainbow colored wires were attached to the tank and the shark itself. I jumped to the other side and sniffed the tank. _Hiya Kisa-chan, how are you?_ He comes to meet me at the end of the tank and waves his fin at me. He actually decides to act smart with me.

"Hello....how...are..you...." Sasu snatched me from the speaker where the crude monotone voice continued. "Good...game...yes?" Ita-ani pat the tank while Kisame grinned his many rows of teeth. Sasu stared at ani like he was frankenstien's master.

"That isn't normal... at all." Sasu shook his head side to side. "Animals aren't supposed to talk, especially fish." I wonder what would happen if I wanted to be able to talk? My tail drooped at the thought of Sasu's possible rejection. What if I always listened to what he had to say? What if I promised to get in his way. I just want to be with him, but does he like it better as it is? Even if he said something completely pointless, I would still listen.

"Otouto," Ita-ani obviously disagrees. "I'm sure even Naru has alot of things to say, even though it might not be positive. I know it might be degrading on my part... perhaps if you let me..."

Sasu and I growl at the same time; totally in sync. First off, I wouldn't bad mouth him not in a millioin years. Second, I would give anything to talk to him, but I won't have some bionic voice that doesn't express feeling like Kisa-chan's.

"If anything, I'd rather have Naru human."

"Ha. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't think Dad could even do that, the genius that he is."He glanced outside and wiped the foggy glass with his sleeve. The Uchiha Mansion showed up in front of us. "Speaking of Dad..."

The door opened and Kakashi stuck his head inside. "Welcome home you two." His one eye winked. "I see you brought your pet to school, Sasuke, but I guess its just a bad habit." he said. He opened the door wider and led us to the door. Several maids bowed in reverence and relieved Sasu and Ani from their things except myself and Kisame.

"Well, at least Naru's normal." Sasu muttered. "Naru and I are going to take a bath. Father, bring my dinner upstairs."

"Why don't you eat with us?" Kakashi called from below as I followed Sasu up the stairs. "It would be nice..."

"No thank you. Why would I want to eat with my psychotic brother and his bionic fish and then there's you. Well... you're just queer. Later family."

I took a glance at Doc and there was a smile on his face. I swore he shared a secret glance with Ani. Oh if I only knew what they were planning. Maybe I could have been more prepared for... oh well. All wells and ends well... that's the saying right?


	2. AWAKE

Itachi used his fingertips to open the large oak door. It slowly swung opened to reveal the dark depths of his younger brother's room. His eyes scanned the area; nothing but a black head sticking out from a color of black blankets. A smaller ball was curled up right next to it. The thick carpet hushed his footsteps as he approached the bed side.

Sasuke's eyes remained closed and his breathing remained sluggish, but peaceful. "Guess the sleeping pills worked." Itachi muttered as he poked Sasuke's bony cheek. "It's kind of strange, I think I like you best like this, but you are out like a light bulb. I think I can actually think clearly…" The smaller bundle didn't move. "Why are you sleeping Naru?" He pulled the fox pet by the tail. "I guess, Sasuke gave you some of his lunch right?" He picked him in his arms and exited the room.

He walked down the stairs, still about unsure of what he was about to do. Maybe we shouldn't do this experiment… I'm not doubtful of Dad's hypothesis, but the outcome might be different than what we expect. He pushed the door open to the basement and continued down the stairs. Perhaps we should wait just a little bit longer. This could end up like a success story or a tragedy.

"Ah, there you are!" Kakashi stood there before him with his arms crossed behind the counter. "Hurry up and put Naru in the dome cage. We need to get started on this." Itachi froze momentarily, but he did what he was asked. In his arms, Naru gave a sad whine as though he knew what was happening. Itachi sighed and pushed all doubts aside. He placed Naru on the flat table and watched the dome glass cover the pet like a shield.

"Good luck, Naruto Uuzumaki."

* * *

3 hours later...

* * *

The minute Sasuke opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong. He threw the covers up, but continued to stare at the midnight sky painted on his ceiling. He slowly sat up and glanced at his holographic clock. It's almost noon… shoot, I have school! Sasuke shot out of bed and started to throw on any clothes he could find. "Naru, hurry up, we're la-"Sasuke froze in horror as he the quietness of his room signified what he was missing. He crawled on his hands on knees on the floor to look underneath the bed. Frantic, he searched his walk in closet and drawers for any sign of his fox. He threw out every black article of clothing he had out of his wardrobe until it was bare.

"N-Naru…?" His voice cracked. A maid opened the door and almost collided with the young master who sprinted out the door into the hallway. He slid down the banister, causing more chaos to consume the servants. He began to check many of the rooms and demanded that everyone help him. Not one servant was spared as the quest for Naru continued. No one had found him after half an hour and Sasuke was ready to pull his hair out. While on his trek of the extensive grounds, those below him had issues of their own.

Itachi sighed and gently wrapped his lab coat around the boy's thin shoulders. The 17 year old teen grinned, showing two pointed teeth on the top row; his ears, the fox ears, rotated slightly as Kakashi danced about the room. Itachi cracked a smile as Naruto began to sway while his red puffy tail thumped on the ground to the beat.

"We did it, we did it." Kakashi grabbed the boy from behind and started to swing him around. He didn't noticed how the boy struggled along to get the footing right.

"Dad, be gentle with him." Itachi shook his head side to side. "He just came out of some very strenuous experiment. He doesn't even know how to walk properly. Plus, look at him, he's practically naked. What if he catches a cold? What if-"

"Oh pooh," Kakashi pouted. "Party pooper." Itachi ignored him and matched Naruto's stare. The blue eyes penetrated the onyx ones. Without thinking, Kakashi pushed Naruto into the older Uchiha and watched with satisfaction as Itachi landed on the ground with Naru laying above him. His large lab coat slipped down his shoulders and Naruto sat on his stomach, still not wearing undergarments.

"Aw, I think you have a secret admirer."Kakashi called from behind.

"I-I have no idea what he's talking about." Itachi looked up at the fox boy. "Don't listen to anything that idiot has to say, okay?" The boy nodded, but moaned when Itachi got up to his knees. Hell…. Itachi shut his eyes and gently nudged the boy away with a finger. "Up… you… go…" He gritted his teeth and felt the pressure on his stomach disappear. Naruto sat next to him on the floor; a faint blush rising in his cheeks.

"Don't even start laughing." Itachi glared at his father. 'Don't you dare…" Kakashi slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Pfftt..." Another hand slapped over the original one. His cheeks began to bulge dangerously as the idea of it all became too much for his little brain to keep to itself.

"I mean it. Don't-"Something small, wet and slimy rubbed across his cheek. Kakashi couldn't hold it in anymore and the lab became filled with the unrelenting laughter. Itachi let the blush creep to his bony cheeks as he wiped the saliva away. Naruto sat next to him with his head cocked to one side; he knew something was irritating the Uchiha, so he felt bad for the guy. How else was he supposed to convey his feelings? "A-anyways, shouldn't we be worried that Sasuke is above up searching for his pet like a madman?"

Kakashi leaned on the edge of the table to keep himself from rolling on the floor. "Haha.... too funny..." He took slow,deep breaths. "Okay, well, someone we'll have to go up there and explain that we used his pet in an experiment and we changed him into a human." Naruto began to hum once more, swishing his tail side to side. "Sort of, though. At least he's human more than 50%."

"Me?!" Itachi stood to his feet. "Who was the one who actually all this!?" His hand swooped behind him at all the large containers and phials on the different array of tables. Many different computers still flashed different complex formulas while several vials bubbled a large assortment of colors. "You break it to him."Naruto below him tugged on his pant leg. Itachi looked down and scratched behind the blond's fox ears.

"You're the one getting jiggy with his pet, you do it."

"You're the adult, take responsibility." Itachi continued to pet Naruto and tried to ignore the last comment.

"Do you really think that I'm the adult in this household?" Kakashi placed a hand on his hip."Seriously now, I gave you a brain for a reason."

Itachi opened his mouth,then closed it. Who was the one who managed the bills, the house, and the stocks? Sasuke was still in highschool and he was noted as a jock and a musician, not a brain. Kakashi was... well, everyone already knew how he acted. Plus he always worked on things in his lab whether it be illegal or not, no one really knows for sure. "Still, you're the one what started this whole fiasco thing."Naruto used Itachi as a ledge and climbed up to his older man tugged on the cute little whiskers playfully. "Who's a good boy?" Naruto giggled.

"Awwww, but I don't waaaannnnaaa." Kakashi whined. "Just do it pweeeese?"

"No. Listen you, it's this simple. If you don't want to wake up on a godforsaken island tomorrow, then I would suggest you go out there right now and deal with Sasuke."

"B-But you wouldn't do that to y-your own father...."

".... Try me, just try..."

Man, I can't believe this… A father being bullied by his own sons… should be illegal or something in Japan. Kakashi trooped out of the secret passageway behind the library rack. I am the older one, but… I guess Itachi would have the resources up back up his bluffs. He listened from behind the door and made sure no one was coming. Itachi's cold words echoed through his mind. "Remember to grab Naru some clothes, or else."He sounds like a fricken mafia leader. Kakashi sighed and slowly opened the door.

30 seconds after he got out of the library, Sasuke collided into him while jogging around the corner. "Ah, Dad," Sasuke panted, breathless. "Sorry, have you seen Naru? I haven't seen him since I woke up." Kakashi studied the many servants bustling to and fr5o trying to look for something. Crap, he sent the whole cavalry after his pet already; how am I supposed to tell Sasuke about Naruto? He glanced at his son and noticed his cool, uncareless demeanor seemed to have disappeared and replaced with the demeanor of a young boy who had lost his favorite toy. This was definitely not a good time to discuss this kind of flabbergasting news.

Instead of answering directly, Kakashi thought a little while for the right choice of words. "Uh…. Do you have some boxers I could use?"

" Boxers? Yeah sure. Go upstairs and in the bottom drawer… wait, why do you need them?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Uh… I was with Iruka earlier." Kakashi fidgeted for emphasis. "So… I need, your uh, boxers."

"I'm not stupid; why do you need mine in particular?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "They won't fit you." They both froze as they heard someone yell and something crash. They both paused, but sprinted down the hallway toward the sound. Sasuke ran past his father and skidded to a stop at the corner.

"Naru, get back here." A blond boy stumbled away from Itachi wearing nothing but a lab coat that was thankfully buttoned while it flapped around his legs as he ran. He nearly collided into Sasuke is his arms weren't out to catch him.

"Shi- Sasuke!" Itachi stopped in midstep, his eyes wide and fearful. "W-Wait a second let me explain."His younger brother ignored him.

"What the…" Sasuke picked the boy up. The blond stared at him with strange cerulean blue eyes that seemed awfully familiar. "W-Who are you." He asked even though in his gut he knew the answer. Naruto stared. He didn't know how to talk yet anyway. His tail remained motionless while his fox ears stood erect. "Who are you?" he asked again.

Naruto opened his mouth. "Sa…" his voice cracked unpleasantly, but his small melodic voice gripped everyone's heart. "Sa…. Su…"His fingers gripped Sasuke's black pajamas. "Sa-su." He licked his lips and his tail began to wag. "Sasu." His face lit up. 'Sasu, Sasu, Sasu."

"Naru?" Sasuke watched Naruto's ears perk up at the name. "Naru." He said. Sasuke glared at Itachi. "You!? This was all your fault!"He exploded; all his stress just pouring through. "Naru isn't some guinea pig you can experiment on! You turned him into…a…a MONSTER!'

"THAT'S ENOUGH SASUKE!" Kakashi snapped. He snatched Naru away and stepped in between the two. He sighed and rubbed and his temples. "Listen… I know, you probably don't understand anything right now."

"Damn straight."

"Listen, just go upstairs."

"But-"

"Just go, Sasuke, just go."


	3. Brother Brawl

"Chi-Chi."

Itachi slowly opened his eyes. The blond squirmed in his arms. "Chi-Chi." the blond settled himself on his chest, adding a problem to his breathing functions. "You awake yet?" Itachi groaned, but slowly sat up, pushing the blond off.

"Hm?" He rubbed his eyes even though it was pitch black that he couldn't see anything in the first place. "What do you want?" He said not unkindly.

"I think… I need to go…" the younger boy muttered. Itachi glanced at the only source of light in the room, the holographic clock flashing on the bedside table. The number 3 flashed uncomfortably in his vision. _Right on time… _He was slowly getting used to Naruto living with him in their room, and his schedule was pretty much on time every time. It's been a week since the Sasuke breakdown and it didn't seem like that the younger brother made any progress in the acceptation progress. He hadn't left his room this whole time and he now ordered his rooms to be brought to his room. School wasn't important anymore actually. _Apparently, it was too much for him… but why? It's not that hard to understand. _Itachi ran his fingers through his hair.

"Chi-Chi?" Naruto whined.

"Uh, right." Itachi threw the covers off and heard Naruto thump on the ground. "Let's get going."

"W-wait… I lost um…" Itachi heard him move frantically around the room. "He clapped his hands together and the lights flickered on. Naruto had slipped on his boxers just in time; his face was red. Itachi sighed.

"You're supposed to keep those on you know."

Naruto pouted and twisted around where his tail protruded from the hole that Kakashi had to create to make it fit. "It's…" He looked hopelessly at Itachi, searching for the word. He scratched his bare stomach as an example.

"It's itchy." Itachi crawled out of bed and headed out the door. Naruto grabbed his hand and was careful not to slip on the tile. "Iteeechi?" he tried the new word slowly, feeling the weird taste in his mouth. Itachi gave a hand a squeeze.

"Close. Say it again. Itchy." He continued to lead the younger on down the dark hallway and took a sharp left. He continued down the dark hallways, using his instinct to navigate in the night. He decide4d to take the longest way to the bathroom so they didn't have to cross Sasuke if he was pacing the hallways like he would usually do when he needed to think. "Iteeechiki? Ita, Itee.-" Naruto continued to mumble as Itachi gently nudged him into the bathroom. Outside, he could still hear Naruto continue the mantra while he peed.

He chuckled in spite of himself. Since Kakashi was actually holding up his part of the bargain and helping patching things up, the babysitting part was Itachi's job for now. Even he ha to admit that it was now quality time not be to taken for granted. Maybe the little one was starting to grow on him, but he couldn't resist those round blue eyes. After Sasuke stormed out of the hallway last time, Itachi was the one that calmed the cat boy down. It was pretty obvious that Naruto couldn't sleep by himself and who knows what Kakashi would do if they slept in the same bed together, so Itachi had no choice. But he was starting to like the company very much.

"I'm done, Chi-Chi" Naruto bounced out while Itachi had to stop and stare.

"Naruto," His voice choked as he pointed downward. "You forgot…"

"Oh, right, sowwy." With a swish of his tail he headed back to the bathroom to fetch his boxers. Itachi sighed, leaned against the wall and rubbed his temples. He painfully fidgeted in place, knowing he had to relieve himself soon or else Naruto would be asking a lot of odd questions.

"That's disgusting." A cold voice ripped through the hallway. Sasuke entered wearing nothing but black ripped jeans; mirroring his older brother. Itachi stood at full height and looked down at him.

"You should look in the mirror for something disgusting. It looks like you haven't slept at all." And he wasn't eve half joking like usual. Sasuke was a complete wreck. His hair was basically spikes everywhere; it looked like he had a chicken butt for a head all the way around. He even had bags underneath his eyes from the lack of apparent sleep. He held a large mug of coffee in his left hand that he seemed to hold on to for real life. Sasuke tilted his head back and took a large swig from his mug.

"Watch it, Ani."Sasuke glared at his older brother. "I haven't slept in three days; I'm in no mood to deal with this. Piss off before I do something illegal." He glanced down. "I would get rid of that if you want to sleep well tonight."

"Nee, Chi-Chi, look at this." Naruto bounded out with bubbles covering his hands, face and tail. Some eve traveled behind him as he ran to Itachi. His ears perked up while his tail swished side to side excitedly. He blew a couple bubbles from his nose and giggled.

"Speaking of disgusting beings," Sasuke scowled. "Why the hell are you still doing here?"Naruto's grin slid off his face, while Itachi moved him behind him. "Oh, look, his knight in shining armor arrives to save him."

"That's enough. Don't treat Naruto like he's not human." Naruto struggled behind him, but Itachi's iron grip wouldn't let him move much."You've been so immature about all of this. Grow up!" Sasuke threw his mug and Itachi narrowly missed the glass. Naruto was thrown to the ground and watched one brother tackled the other. He watched frozen on the wall as Sasuke and Itachi had their own share of punches and kicks; they rolled one on top of another, neither one gaining any advantage. Naruto flattened himself against the wall, trying to discern between the two brothers. He groped along the wall and kept his ears open for anything to distinguish from. He moved fast as he dove right into the middle of the brawl and dragged one of the Uchiha's back to the wall by the waits, In the darkness, he could hear the other two panting and breathless on the opposite walls. Naruto faced the figure next to him and gently touched his face,

"Don't touch me." Sasuke slapped the hand away. He spit the taste of blood in his mouth and flexed his wet and bruised fingertips. Several shards of broken glass embedded itself in his chest. Cursing quietly, he began to pull them out with his shaking fingers. He suddenly felt timid fingers touch his chest and he swatted it harder than before. "I mean it, don't touch me." Naruto whined, but didn't move. Footsteps echoed down the hallway and in seconds, the hallway was illuminated with light. Sasuke was blinded for a couple seconds until he saw Kakashi standing there with many servants behind him.

"Itachi? Sasuke? What are you guys… never mind." Kakashi crossed his arms and sighed. Sasuke stared up at him blankly as if he really didn't know what he did wrong. His father looked around the perimeter and inspected the damage. He waved the servants away and sighed, "Why can't you two get along for once."

"It was his fault." Both brothers mumbled under their breaths, They glared at each other. "He started it." They said simultaneously.

Sasuke grimaced as he moved slightly. The same small slender hands encircled his waist and gave him a squeeze. The raven caught the scent of fresh grass and flowers. Naruto laid his head against his chest. A rough hand tried to push him away. "Get off." Naruto held tighter and shook his head side to side. "Get… off…"

"Sorry….sorry…" Sasuke froze as he felt something wet and cold trickled down his chest and stung at his wounds. "S-Sorry… Sasuke…" He sniffed, let go and retreated with his eyes shut tight; just waiting for his master to explode. He sat in front of him, ears down and his tail clutched in his hands,

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck. He slowly stood up and glared below. Naruto looked up, and then he looked away. "Listen…You… you don't have to apologize." He turned his back on him and made his way down the hallway. "It's… not… your fault." He looked back over his shoulder as if he was going to add something else, but he quickly headed back into the shadows. Naruto got up as well, but Kakashi held him back from running after him.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." He glanced at Itachi. "Take care of Itachi for me, alright?"

Naruto nodded. "Okay, Daddy." He gave one last longing look where Sasuke disappeared and settled himself next to Itachi. He wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. "Chi-Chi, hurt?" He gently touched Itachi's wound. He winced.

"Just a little."

"Just hang tight while I get the first aid kit. We don't want that to get infected." As he left, he could still here Itachi yell, "No, No, NO…. AH! WAIT!! DON'T LICK IT NARUTTO! "Kakashi chuckled as he headed down the spiral staircase and made his way to the kitchen on the ground floor. The door handle was still warm as he turned the handle. He found Sasuke on the dining room table with the first kit already open with gauze antiseptic everywhere except his wounds.

"Damn it." Sasuke tried to turn his head around to see the wounds in the back. He held one end of the gauze strip in his mouth as he tried to apply the antiseptic to his back without spilling it too much.

"Hold on, let me." Kakashi grabbed the bandage out of his son's mouth and inspected it closely. "You're going to need a larger amount of gauze for the scar in the back." Sasuke grunted and waited in silence as Kakashi worked; making noises only when Kakashi touched a tender area. "I wish you two would act your age… I mean, wrestling? Real men would use guns."

Sasuke snickered. "I didn't do that much. You'd think you would be mad for what we did."

Kakashi finished and stepped back. "That may be true, but you did accomplish something tonight." He snapped the kit shut. "Sasuke, no one is expecting you to grasp the Naruto situation in one sitting. Even days or weeks would be alright for some extra thought." Sasuke looked up at him, actually paying attention to him for once. "This has to be a big shock for you and you tried to ignore the situation. What a big help that did for you, eh? Tonight, you faced the issue and even accepted a part of it. Just take it slow, a little piece of medicine taken every other day isn't as bad as never taking it all." He patted Sasuke on the shoulder. "See?"

"…" Sasuke stared. "Okay, who are you and what did you to my father?"

"Hey, even I can employ some pretty good advice every now and then."Kakashi nudged Sasuke off the table. "Just go to bed." As Sasuke was leaving, he added. "By the way, I'm pretty sure Naruto will wait forever for you, but the faster the better. I don't mean to rush you… but he deserves better."

* * *

**_Me: W00t :D the story is so rolling _**

**_Sasu: Why am I such a "Meanie..."_**

**_Me: ^^ Lol you should be happy, Naruto is the "Meanie" in my other fic. Tht review made me laugh. _**

**_Sasu: .... I don't like the next chapter..._**

**_Me: reading my journals are we?_**

**_Sasu: ...noo...._**

**_Kiba: Yo! Mako, ready for some serious typing on fri. _**

**_Me: :D yep, Im gonna try to hone my typing skills, so I'm gonna do a new chappie for ever story this weeked. Btw, Kiba's my coach :D_**

**_Kiba: Hell yeah, I can't wait ._**

**_Sasu: . hm... not counting this one I suppose._**

**_ME: er... no, since I made this beforehand, its doesn't count,sorry guys. _**

**_Sasu: plus... you comp broke... again._**

**_Me: oh, pshaw, I'm using my mom's, so chill. _**

**_Kiba: seriously, take a chill pill. _**

**_Me: XD anyway, ppl, thank you for reading and plz reveiw :D (P.S. I 3 SENPAI .)_**


	4. Cracked

"Chi-Chi, do you like me?"

Itachi gently played with the locks of blond hair as he contemplated his answer. Naruto sat on the floor at his feet, his back facing him. He wore a large black dress shirt that fell to his knees and accented his skinny frame. He really did love it when Chi groomed him; it felt so nice and his fingers were always so warm. Naruto scooted closer to his Chi-Chi's legs, his puffy tail swooping around his legs.

"Of course I do." Itachi said quietly. The boy below him began to purr. _Is he supposed to be doing that?_"Actually." He cleared his throat and used his fingers to massage behind Naruto's ears, his favorite sensitive spot. "I thought you were rather annoying in the beginning..." He grinned sheepishly as Naruto craned his head to look up with those bright cerulean eyes. "That was before you became human though..."

Naruto grinned shyly, got up, and settled in his Chi-Chi's lap. "I love my Chi-Chi." he whispered, burrowing his head in Itachi's shirt. The scent was similar to his younger brother's,but it had a different spice to it. Itachi gently encircled his arms around the smaller boy and held him close, blowing his breath into the blond strands. "Sasu doesn't like me..."

Itachi growled and tightened his grip. "Don't think of that deprived moron. He's not worth your time."

"That moron happens to be your brother."

"Ah!" Naruto surfaced out of Itachi embrace, much to the raven's annoyance, and ran to Kakashi looking smug with his I-know-what's-really-going-on kind of look. He smiled as the young boy attacked his stomach with a hug. "Oji-chan." Naruto said with his tail swishing side to side. His "uncle" was really quite nice too, but a tad bit eccentric at first, sort of scary in all actuality.

"Oji-chan?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that old."He hugged Naruto back with an arm then nudged him away so he could get a better look at the boy. It was nice to have a boy who didn't live in the emo realm. He really was rather thankful to see a happy bright boy who didn't have a dark, depressing look in him. "That reminds me, want to go pick up Sasuke at school?"

Itachi and Naruto stared at him with big eyes. Itachi got up from his leather seat and approached the two. "Naruto can't go out in public." He tugged on the blond's fox ears on top of his head and the tail protruding from his butt. "No offense to him, but most normal people don't have a tail and ears." Honestly, he didn't want the boy to go out in public. First off, its dangerous out there, and second... he was starting to get attached to the kid.

"Haven't you seen the cosplayers on the street nowadays?" Kakashi chuckled. He could already see the discomfort in Itachi's eyes. "If we put him in a cute little outfit and cut a orange hat with holes in them so his ears will go through, people will think he's just a cosplayer for the local cons. There won't be any problem at all."

"I can go outside,Oji-chan, really?" Naruto wiggled next him, his eyes brighter than normal. He could finally go outside of the house in his human form! "Chi-Chi can I go with Oji-chan, please?"

"..." Itachi's selfish side was screaming "_DON'T LET HIM GO! HE'LL BE MOLESTED ON THE SPOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY WEIRDOS THERE ARE OUT THERE!!!"_but seeing the hopeful face of the pet made his heart soften considerably. He couldn't say anything for about a minute, and Naruto's smile slowly turned into a frown, his eyes cast down to the ground. Outwardly, Itachi kept his face neutral as he slowly said, "Oh... alright,then." He gritted his teeth. "Only if I come along and you promise to hold my hand."

_He did not just say that._Kakashi allowed his mischievous smile to shine through. _I think the one person I really need to worry about is Itachi, not Sasuke. Poor guy looks like he's fallen in love with the kid._He watched as Naruto threw his arms around Itachi's neck squealing, "Chi-Chi!!" and attack the older boy's cheek with a sloppy lick and a girly, "Mmmuah."

"G-Geh." Kakashi noticed that Itachi didn't wipe his cheek and his usual pale face actually had a blush running across it. "Go on and grab a pair of shorts alright? We should probably buy your new wardrobe too..." The boy nodded his head and ran out the door, bumping into a maid on his way out. The woman giggled at the hyperactive boy and watched him hurry up the grand staircase and into the west wing where their room was.

"Well, someone is getting attached are they?"

"I don't believe I asked for you to say something."Itachi sniped back.

"You didn't, but I'm giving it, regardless." Goodness, he must be getting courageous after seeing Itachi act like a big softy. "I think it's cute. Odd, but cute." He tiptoed to Itachi and playfully pat him on the head like a little kid."You are so in love with him, just tell your Daddy all about it."

Itachi gave him a look of pure loathing that a murderer would probably have before doing something illegal and Kakashi immediately backed off. He wanted to live a little longer thank you very much. Plus, if he was going to die, might as well have someone to witness it.

"Chi-chi!" Itachi turned his head and Naruto slammed into his stomach, wearing and orange frilly dress thing that probably be counted from the Jane Austen times; complete with tail coat. It was short sleeved, and loose. Someone had did what Kakashi had said, put holes in a hat and stick it on his head. "Lookie at what the maid gave me!!" He giggled. "She said I looked pretty. Do I like pretty, Chi-Chi?"

Kakashi watched in amazement as the blush appeared on Itachi's face once more. The older brother stuttered for words the very first time in his life. "Y-Yeah, you're very pretty." he said quietly.

"Oh my god."

"Shut it,you." Itachi snapped, his face still searing crimson. Kakashi waved his arms around like a jellyfish while Naruto giggled like a little school girl. "A-Anyways, let's get going. Sasuke gets out of school in about an hour and we have to get Naruto some normal looking clothes." He snatched Naruto's hand and stomped his way out the door into the hallway. Kakashi followed them with a big goofy grin on his face.

"You know you like it, Itachi, just admit it!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!"

* * *

"Yo,Sasuke." Sasuke craned his head around the locker with a not friendly face. Kiba hesitated a few feet away, his brown eyes wary and tired. "Looks like His Spookiness woke up on the wrong side of the bed once more this week." He scratched the side of his head, his hair bouncing. "Anyways, Coach canceled practice."

Sasuke went back to his locker, unconcerned. He grabbed a notebook or two and threw it into his black bag. He sighed. It's been awhile since his brother brawl, but he was still having problems trying to converse with his pet. It was just hard and he wasn't particularly sure why. "What's the reason for the cancellation."

Kiba put a hand to his hip and touched his forehead with the tips of his fingers, mimicking Sasuke. "What's the reason for the cancellation." he said in the same moody voice. Several hopeful looking girls walked past, giggling behind their hands. "God, what are you, a robot?" He smacked Sasuke heartily in the back. "You should totally chill and relax dude. You're ever going to get a girlfriend in that condition."

"I don't want to get a girlfriend." Sasuke growled. "Girls are obnoxious, pretentious, and just... just.... downright disgusting. I hate them."

"Every man to his own I suppose." muttered Kiba under his breath. He always knew Sasuke was queer. Well, at least he wasn't the stalking kind that drooled every time he was changing in the locker rooms and he wasn't the kind to be a fanboy either. Kiba grimaced quietly while he imagined Sasuke cross dressing for once. He just might have a heart an attack. Plus, he wouldn't be adorable at all.

"What in hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke looked like he was ready to punch his lights out. Kiba wasn't falling for it, and gently wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and walked him down the hallway.

"Then a boyfriend,Sasuke. Looks like you won't be able to get one... of... those..." He stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"SASU!" Naruto came running from the corner, his tail coat flapping with his fox tail. "Sasu, Sasu." He bumped into several goggling girls and boys, but kept on going. His sneakers squeaked to a stop in front of the two boys. His eyes bright, his cheeks flushed, and his tail and ears twitching in delight, he looked so ecstatic to see the younger raven. He looked like he wanted to hug him, but he hugged his bushy tail instead. "Hiya." The white tip brushed against his cheek, making him downright adorable.

"H-Hello." Sasuke looked him up and down."Hold on, what are you doing here?" _Doesn't... he stick out?_His eyes followed Naruto's ears wiggle and his tail tremble in delight. Kiba beside him looked awed at the cutie bundle.

The little one opened his mouth, but Kba interjected."Yo, my name's Kiba." Naruto looked up with a small smile. Sasuke watched in amazement as Kiba blushed under the blue eyed gaze.

"I'm Naruto." He hesitated. "Can I hug you?"

Needless to say, Kiba came up and grabbed him first and pet his little ears. "Omygawd, you're adorable." he muttered in the blond hair. Naruto giggled and wrapped his arms around his waist. He craned his head and stared, his blue eyes questioning. He went tiptoe and sniffed Kiba's cheek.

"You smell... like a ." Kiba blushed and held him tighter. _He's so damn cute... Is he related to Sasuke; What am I saying? Someone this adorable being blood related to Sasuke?_

"Oi." Sasuke's hands shot of nowhere and grabbed Kiba by his shirt collar and yanked him backwards away from Naruto. He stood in front Naruto shielding him from the damn dog's clutches. "Quit being so touchy." He hesitated. _Hold on.... why do I care?_ A gentle tug of his white sleeve caught his attention.

"Um... but I like hugs." Naruto looked up at him with clear blue eyes, the blush still on his cheeks. His cheeks puffed out cutely, and his head cocked to one side making his blond strands gently caressing his cheeks and eyes. "I really do and Kiba-chan smells good."

_Cute-_Sasuke bit his lip and frowned. "Stay away from him; probably hasn't bathed in weeks."

"I am not a slob! I'll have you know I change my underwear-"

Sasuke ignored Kiba behind him and clamped his hands on Naruto's ear, flattening them against the boy's head. "Whatever you do, don't listen to a word he says either." Naruto trembled and his eyes looked up in hope. "Where's Dad? He's probably with you..."

"NARUTO!" Sasuke's eyes snapped up behind Naruto as he saw his older brother come running down the hallway. Itachi's pony tail stuck to his neck as beads of sweat rolled down his neck. He glanced around wildly and his eyes finally set on his younger brother.

" Ah, there you are." Sasuke jumped as a large shadow appeared behind him, and it definitely wasn't Kiba's. "Well, at least Naruto found you instead of another guy. Haha, we'd be in big trouble if that happend."

"What do you mean by that,Father?" Kakashi chuckled and pointed at Naruto.

"Look at him will ya."

"Ah..." Sasuke glanced down at the boy coming close to snuggling against his chest. Naruto sniffed and his eyes gently closed as he took in the scent of the person he loved the most. Sharp spices... and pepper? Naruto noticed someone staring and he looked up at Sasuke in shock."S-Sorry.." he mumbled. He removed himself from Sasuke's grip and stood with his hands behind his back wih a guilty look. "I forgot... Sasuke doesn't like that." His eyes looked so sad and before he could say anything more, he was enveloped in Sasuke's arms.

"M-moron. It's fine... just because it's you alright?" Naruto blinked his surprise and his fingers clutched his master's shirt. He had to remember this feeling, the fuzzy thing in his stomach. He could honestly say he was no finally happy.

"Well, I'll be." Kiba wiped his knees off and stood ext to Kakashi to watch the scene. "Would you look at that." He wiped under his nose in a funny gesture. "I always knew Sasuke was queer."

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, Kiba, want to come and eat dinner with us."

"Free food? Count me in."

Itachi silently seethed as he walked towards the group. _Does he honestly think that he will just be simply forgiven after all this?_ He watched Naruto and Sasuke move from the embrace to an awkward standoff. Sasuke didn't reach out and pet the child, but Naruto seemed ultimately happy. _If he really thinks that.... then I'm going to show him how wrong he really is. _

* * *

**Me: W00t~ 2 chappies in a day. Sweetness. **

**Kiba: Yo. How's my girl doin?**

**Sasu: . what is that? Nutella and bread? Tht's very healthy -.-**

**Me: . I like it, and im vegatarian. So there duck butt. **

**Sasu: You are not vegetarian you big fat liar. **

**Me: I am for the summer, idiot. I'm overweight.**

**Kiba: 0.o you're like... 120 lbs? Tht's fat?**

**Sasu: actually, she's 118 lbs. **

**Me: Would you guyz plz... but anyway, for my height I'm overwieght. Plus my mom said I should lose some anyways since I ate so much in Philippines and I haven't checked the scale since then 0.0(not tht i ever checked before....) **

**Kiba: I think you're beautiful.**

**Sasu: Such a damn suckup. **

**Me: Well I already know you hate my guts Sasuke, so just leave me alone. **

**Sasu: Hold on I didn't mea-**

**Me: LEAVE!**

**Sasu: B-But I was just-**

**Me: NOW SASUKE!**

**Naruto: 0.o um.. alrightie ppl, you know what to do. Review, favourite and all that :D (as for the pissy attitude, Mako's on her period... so yea...)**


	5. Summer Days

"Nice work, Uchiha." Sasuke braced himself for the upcoming slap on the back. His coach laughed heartily and kept smacking Sasuke's sore back.

"We are going take that trophy again from those stupid Rogue school weenies. Keep it up, Uchiha."

"Right." Sasuke knelt down and tied his tennis shoes. His fingers were still sweaty from the run, and he fumbled around the laces. He allowed the wind to rip through his black jogging suit and tipped his head back so his neck could have a breeze. The sky was clear with a few clouds dotting the light blue portrait. _I wonder what Naruto-_ He stopped midthought and frowned at the asphalt. "Well, that's not good...." he muttered.

"Something wrong, Uchiha? You probably need a drink."

"That's not-"

"Yamanaka, get your butt over here and take care of our star will ya?"

Sasuke groaned. That was just great, ask the president of his fan club to fawn and drool over him some more why don't you? He stood up and stretched. Perhaps it was time to start running again. He didn't have any water since the start of practice but it should be fine right? Sasuke smirked. The sooner he finished his laps the faster he could get rid of Ms. Prick. He jogged over to the white line and took his stance on the ground.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," A bottle of water was shoved in his face, blocking the view of his goal. "Here's your water. It's nice and cold since I froze it in my refrigerator."Sasuke sighed and stood up, being indifferent while Ino was not. He eyed the pink bottle with flowers that had a drawn heart with red marker with the initials SU scribbled elegantly within it. Gee, I wonder who that could be.

"Give it." said Sasuke after he looked around and found the other girls on the track and soccer team look away from his stare. Yamanaka probably said something to them to back off. "Well?" he said sharply. Ino blushed and handed it over. She waited in anticipation as he popped the lid back. _Damn, annoying girls..._ Sasuke silently seethed. He tilted his head back, but hovered the water above his lips by several inches. There was no way in hell he was going to drink something mouth to the rim from a fan girl. They'd probably go around screaming some crap about and indirect kiss.

Thirstier than he expected, Sasuke drained the bottle and managed to pull out the small ice sliver with his teeth. Some water droplets had dribbled down his neck, but that was better than dumping the whole thing down his shirt like he wanted to.

"Here." He shoved it back into her hands.

"What no thank you?" an arm came around his neck. "What kind of man are you?"

"..." Sasuke gave Kiba a sideway glance. The dog brat smelled profusely like sweat.... but Sasuke probably smelled just as bad. "You don't see her complaining do you?" He didn't even deign Ino a second glance as he steered Kiba away from her and toward the locker rooms. He extracted himself from Kiba and pulled off his shirt, welcoming the air conditioning.

"I wonder what foxes do in extreme heat...." He traced the cold surface of his grey locker.

"What?"

"...Nothing."

* * *

"Wai~" Naruto shook his head side to side, but Itachi took the hose and soaked the blond all over again. Naruto's pink tongue licked the water on his lip and Itachi had to be careful not to drool. The little fox ears stayed flat on his head and the flushed face finished the cute package.

It all started when the Uchiha gardener called in sick, and I guess you can take it from there.

"Chichi, look at me, I'm all wet." Naruto giggled and tugged on the edge of Itachi's black clothes. Water dripped from his blond locks and his tail looked flat and less puffy. His own orange jogging shirt sagged considerably. "It really is hot isn't it, Chi-Chi?"

Itachi sighed and pulled his arm across his forehead. "Yeah." _Doesn't Sasuke have practice today? _He wrapped an arm around Naruto and tugged him closer. _Must be hell to go through running laps over and over again in this damn heat._

"Hey, want to walk around the garden with me?"

The blond nodded, snuggling close to Itachi while they were both soaking wet. Itachi abandoned the hose and watched Naruto bound before him on the dirt path. Roses, Azaleas, and other exotic flowers popped into his vision in long intricate rows along the path. Naruto stopped and bent over to smell a red Hibiscus, his nose crinkling at the new smell. A water droplet slid off his nose and landed squarely on the delicate petal, making it droop.

Despite the heat, it was good day. Itachi chuckled. Naruto pounced on a nearby orange and black striped monarch. He landed on all fours, his back arching as he gently swat at it with his knuckle. His tail stuck straight in the air as he continued his quest for the butterfly with leaps and bounds.

"Hey, Naru, watch out for the-" Itachi winced as he heard a yelp of surprise and crunch of bushes. "-roses." He ran around the corner and found Naruto laid out on top of the rose bushes, blue ones. Itachi gawked. There had to be a law that said you couldn't be so adorable when you fall down. Naruto whined quietly, sucking on his forefinger. Amazingly, the thorns only pierced one finger and scratched the rest.

"Chi-Chi." Naruto's eyes began to tear. "It hurts...."

"H-Here let me see." Itachi leaned over and tried to tug the finger out of Naruto's mouth. "It's not good to-"

"Chi-Chi, you'll lick it for me?" Naruto asked the wound still on the pad of his tongue.

"Uh...." Itachi blinked. "Yes, of course." _He's still a fox damn it._ Naruto stuck the finger right in front of his face, wagging it side to side.

"Hurry, Chi-Chi!! What if I leak??" (He meant his blood of course, nothing more.)

Itachi blushed slightly as he took the finger in his mouth, sucking lightly. _Does he even know he's being sensual with this very conversation? _Itachi leaned over and picked up the frail boy in his arms. He gave the finger one final lick. "Look, why don't we get you a band aid?"

"Band aid?" Naruto cocked his head to one side and threw his arms around Itachi's neck. "I like your tongue better, Chi-chi"

Itachi sighed, shook his head and closed his eyes tight. "If only you knew the perverseness behind the statement..." he muttered.

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

"What?!" Itachi opened his eyes. "Of course not... you're just... naive." Naruto looked troubled and confused. Itachi put him back onto he ground and rubbed Naruto's little fox ears. "Don't worry about it, Naruto. The heat was just getting to me that's all."

"NARU-CHAAAN~!!!" Both boys looked up and saw a brown messy haired boy waving frantically in their direction. Kiba sprinted toward them and threw his backpack carelessly to the side.

Naruto squealed in delight and jumped out of Itachi's arms to meet his best dog friend. Even seventeen year old boys could still hug like there's no tomorrow. "Oh my god, it feels like forever!" Kiba held the boy close and held on him tight.

"It was just yesterday you idiot."

"Ah, Master!" Naruto looked around Kiba and saw Sasuke there looking like the moody, lonely prince he was. (deep down inside at least) "Welcome home!" Naruto was released and he came up to Sasuke not expecting him to give him a hug. He stood before him, smiling and fiddling with his fox tail. "Um, is something wrong?"

Sasuke's eyes brow twitched as he shifted the backpack on his back. "Master? When did I..."

"OMYGAWD!" Kiba twirled Naruto around face to face. "DID HE DO SOMETHING TOTALLY PERVERTED TO YOU!!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! I DID NOT-"

Kiba shook his head side to side, not paying any attention to the younger Uchiha. "I mean, I guess I understand. You are just so downright adorable that your beauty even makes guy that are straight as a stick like Sasuke can be turned into the other direction. I'm absolutely amazed that you can-"

"SHUT UP KIBA!"

"Um, um, um..." Naruto glanced at Kiba's shocked face to Sasuke's slightly red one. "Huh?"

Itachi sighed and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't that important." He started to lead him toward the side entrance to the house. He could still hear the younger boys bickering behind them while they walked. They really don't know when someone wants them to leave. Damn brats.

"What did Kiba mean by straight as a stick?"

Itachi hesitated. "Like I said Naruto, don't worry about it. It's not like those two-"

"I'm telling you that I did not-"

"Oh fine, Sasuke. So you hate even Naruto then?" Kiba interrupted. "God, cold hearted freak...."

Naruto turned around and watched the two at this point. "Listen you damn dog." Sasuke grabbed Kiba by the collar. "It's my business who I like or don't like. So be smart for once and don't patronize me anymore about it."

"Master is not a meanie!" Sasuke blinked as Naruto rushed in between them, throwing his arms out to make sure neither boy wanted to throw a punch or two. "Master is gentle, and he may be cold, but he's just strong. So...so, don't talk bad about him!"

"Naruto." Sasuke said quietly.

"My, my, such a ruckus this afternoon." Kakashi stepped out in the porch. A fat, pink feline snuggled in his arms, the skimpy tail wrapping around the professor's arm. "Come in now, all of you. I've got some lemonade inside with your names on it."

"Sweet!" Kiba plowed right through the door while the rest of the family just stood there. Kakashi just absentmindedly stroked his new cat's oddly colored fur while humming a mellow tune. Naruto shuffled his feet and looked down at the ground, aware that Sasuke and Itachi were staring at him.

"Come now, I'm paying for the lemonade to get Kiba occupied and you might as well reward me by talking." Kakashi chuckled at Sasuke's startled expression. "You know you won't get any privacy since Itachi is stuck on your pet like a leech. So might as well get over with it now."

"Fine." Sasuke was getting irritated. "Listen." He said, glaring at Naruto like he was ready to kill him. "I didn't need your help; I don't need a damn spokesperson. I can take care of myself. Got that, Teme?" Wait, that wasn't what he wanted to-

"Hey watch your mouth, Sasuke." Itachi snarled. "He was just trying to defend you." He came up behind from Naruto and shielded him for his younger brother. God, Sasuke was such an idiot sometimes. Why did this idiot have to be his related blood?

"I didn't ask for it!" Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, his bangs flipping upwards to expose his forehead while sweat dripped down his skin. "He should just know when to quit! He's not my pet anymore."

"Che. That's true." Itachi reach behind and covered Naruto completely behind him, even though the boy was already struggling to get a good luck on the situation. "We all know that he's wrong about you anyways. He may have known it all along when he was your pet, but of course it all changed when he suddenly changed into a human. Instead of being at least satisfied or slightly elated you go off and block everyone and everything out of your life like an insecure little child!"

"DAMN YOU TO HELL ITA-"

"Wait!" Both brothers suddenly remembered that Naruto was still there. Naruto grabbed on to Itachi's sleeve, tugging on the fabric.

"It was real! I remember!" He craned his head around Itachi to look up at him. "M-Master may not act like it now... but..." He looked up at Sasuke, eyeing him carefully with his blue eyes. "I know for a fact that he did act like it once. It's right here." Naruto tapped his forehead and heart. "Like Oji-chan said, I just need to be patient. So please... no more fighting okay? Or-or-or I'll run away!"

"No, wait, you can't-" Both brothers glared at each other. They were DNA related and all but their minds and should be totally different right? So why should they keep talking at the same time?

Naruto laughed. "Good! So promise me you two will behave?" He stuck out his tongue at them, puffing his cheeks out cutely. Suckers.

Itachi and Sasuke felt stupid. (And for good reason for they were being scolded by a fox) Well, there was that, and that they fell for the oldest trick in the book, but it's best not to stay on the negatives. "Sure, Naruto." Itachi sighed and massaged the back of his neck. "Whatever makes you happy."

"Yay." Naruto hugged his Chi-Chi while his stomach growled and rumbled. "Oh yeah, Oji-chan, is there any fried fish?"

Kakashi smiled. "Of course, Naruto. You know Iruka always makes you some for snack time." He chuckled. "Why don't you go on with Kiba and get you some fish. Today's special is tuna rolls, I believe."

"Okie Dokie!"

"..." Sasuke watched Naruto leave with his tail wagging frantically behind him. All three guys stood there after he left in complete silence well until Kakashi's odd colored cat started purring as if it was in heat.

"What in hell is up with that damn cat of yours?" Not that he was going to admit it, but that damn cat looked more annoying than his warped family of mutants and genius, irritating older brothers. Mutants.... _HOLY HELL!_

Kakashi noticed Sasuke's glare. "I just found her by the trashcans near the house." He innocently shrugged even though his eye was had a mischievous glint to it. He continued to stroke the pink fur. "I'm guessing there was some pink dye and she liked the color. I think its fits her, don't you?" He rubbed the fat head and chuckled at the small, green beady eyes.

"Don't you dare do anymore experiments on that one okay?" Sasuke grumbled. He threw his backpack on the tile floor, massaging his sore shoulder. The fat cat with the odd wide forehead leapt out of Kakashi's arms so ungracefully, Sasuke was sure the damn bag of fat was going to go splat on the tile. She padded over to the backpack and poked the flap with her nose, gently pushing the latch open on one of the pockets in the front.

"I have to agree." Itachi ignored the cat. "And don't even come to me for help. I've got better things to do."

"Like seducing Naruto in bed?"

Itachi didn't even blink. Kakashi had been trying to get him to admit the crime for a while now and it was starting to get old. "There is absolutely no point of doing that, you slimy perverted git." Neither one noticed Sasuke kick the cat several feet away in the grass. The younger raven watched in satisfaction as the cat screeched in terror as it flew into the air. She landed in a rose bush that had just been trimmed, and it was all thorns. Lucky her, Sasuke would have scalped her if it was just a plain bush.

"Oh that's right, he already crawls in without you even saying anything." Kakashi laughed. "Isn't it nice to have such a cute boy who doesn't even need any push to get in bed with?"

"You make me sound just like you." Itachi growled.

"Ouch. Now, now, Itachi, just because I'm not single anymore doesn't mean you can't take your hormonal issues on me."

"I DO NOT HAVE-"

"Hey, where did Sakura go?" Kakashi finally noticed that his cat and Sasuke were missing.

"Like hell I care where either one went." Itachi stalked away, slamming the door for emphasis. He hesitated for a moment, and then opened the door. "You named the flea bag Sakura?"

"Cute isn't it?"

"Not really, no." They both heard a faint meow, coming from the bush. Sounded quite painful actually. Itachi sighed and pointed to the garden. "Go get it."

"Awww so you do care about animals."

"Like hell. I don't want a damn cat carcass in my roses." Itachi slammed the door shut again. Kakashi sighed. Itachi was getting to be softie nowadays while he knew it or not. First he's allowing a fox to sleep with him (even when he was little he hated it when he had to sleep with his own father) and second, he just said "my roses". Since when did he give rat's ass about agriculture? He skipped along the path and stopped in front of the trembling bush. He knelt on one knee and peered into the leaves.

"Come here, Sakura-chan."

"Nya!" The fat cat tumbled out of the bush, wobbling on four legs. "Your stupid son kicked me!" the cat screeched. Her fangs baring, and her lips pulled back in a snarl. "The really handsome one too!" Her small beady eyes bugged out her head and she began to froth around the mouth, furious.

"Now, sweetie, be still or else I might need to give you your rabies shot after all." Kakashi picked her up in his arms and wiped the saliva from her lip. "And you don't like shots remember?" Sakura hissed and fidgeted, but kept her mouth shut. Like she could never talk in the first place.

* * *

Sasuke suspended it over the trash bin. He wasn't sure why he hesitating. He could just throw it away. "Come on..." Sasuke snarled, hating himself for not being able to just let it go. He sighed and sat back down on his bed, defeated. If it wasn't for the damn cat, then he wouldn't have any problems.

He studied the picture in his hands and turned it over. It was on of those small pictures that you can get in one of those tiny booths like those in the mall or amusement park. The picture was taken about 3 months ago when Sasuke ditched after school practice and wanted to just kill time with his pet. He had some cash on him he wanted to blow and he had bought several expensive items. Naruto was the one who found the photo booth in the first place while chasing those monarch butterflies he liked so much.

Sasuke sighed. This was getting ridiculous. He studied the smirking face in the picture and the fox on top of his head, playing with his black spikes in the back. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" The damn cat just had to go through his stuff. He totally forgot about the picture since Naruto became human.

Sasuke fell backwards on top of his black, silk sheets. He placed a hand over his forehead and eyes. "It's not like Kakashi warped his mind or whatever. So... it's the same thing isn't it?" He closed his eyes as he recalled Itachi's words.

**"We all know that he's wrong about you anyways. He may have known it all along when he was your pet, but of course it all changed when he suddenly changed into a human. Instead of being at least satisfied or slightly elated you go off and block everyone and everything out of your life like an insecure little child!"**

"....." Sasuke rolled over and hovered the picture in front of his eyes, studying the blue eyed pet in the picture. He closed his eyes once more and slowly exhaled; what he really needed was a nice long nap.


	6. In Due Time

The minute Sasuke woke up, he knew something was different. He rolled over in his bed, something crunching beneath his weight. He outwardly groaned and prayed to god it wasnt something important. He shuffled around until his body finally was able to keep itself upright. There was barely any light at all outside, so he must have been sleeping for several hours. Plus, he couldn't hear anything coming from downstairs, so Kiba obviously left.

Still, something was different.

Sasuke looked around his room. Looked pretty much the same to him. His eyes glanced at his bed, the photo still sticking out of the covers. He delicately pulled it out and flattened it, considering that this was what he squished earlier.

He sat there, thinking. Remembering. Touching the edges of his memory.

"Ah, Master?"

Sasuke jumped involutnarily. He wasn't really used to people coming into his room. "...Oh, its you." Naruto cringed, almost afraid with that kind of reaction. Sasuke hesitated, not really knowing what he was supposed to be doing. He might as well ask, "What do you want?" but it sounded mean. "Is something wrong?" There, that sounded a little nicer right?

Apparently not as Naruto hid more behind the door. "Um, no... nothing really." He fidgeted. "You... didn't eat dinner yet, and um, there's food downstairs for you." A small smile touched his lips. "There's some riceballs and tomatoes. Your favorite food remember?"

Of course he couldn't forget it. "It's yours too, isn't it?" Sasuke got up and tucked the photo in his back pocket for safe keeping. "Do you..." He couldn't believe he was saying this, but he had to give it a shot. "...want to eat with me?" Then he felt stupid, Naruto probably had already-

"WAH!" Naruto threw himself at the raven, catching him by the midstomach range. "I'd love to, Master!" A quiet bell sound caught the ravens ear as the blond head shook side to side. The blond caught him staring and blushed. "Oh um... I hope you didn't mind... I got my collar back from our- I mean, your room." The black leather hung loosely to his neck, to Sasuke's amazement it looked like it had been enlarged to fit perfectly, even the bell had the same ring to it.

He pat Naruto's head lightly. "I dont mind.... when did you..."

"Oh, well today when Chi-Chi and I had been cleaning-"

"Naruto." Naruto's ears rotated towards the door where the older Uchiha stood. "Leave that moron alone and let's get going. I'm going to be late for my meeting." Itachi tapped his rolex impatiently. "Now." He stood there, arms across his chest, positvely pissed for no general reason. Then again, everyone always thought he looked like he had a stick up his ass as normalcy. Sasuke frowned and put and arm around Naruto, almost protectively, which didnt help Itachi's mood.

Naruto blinked his eyes at the older boy, confused at the harsh tone of voice. "But Master and I are going to eat together. Isn't that good, Chi-Chi? I think Master likes me now." Itachi stared Sasuke with heavy eyes while Naruto blathered on. Did Naruto really think he was going to let Sasuke just suddenly change without a fight? Not in this lifetime.

"Now, Naruto. Sasuke will only hurt you again. Just forget him."

Sasuke snarled. "No I won't. I'm just trying to be civil right now." He looked pointedly at his own brother. "Unlike someone I know."

The air sizzled with great intensity and Naruto stiffened, ready for one brother to pummel the other. Itachi growled and looked away, determined not to show his worst side to the blond. "Fine. So be it." The older brother glared at the younger raven with hatred intesified. "You do anything stupid your intrails will become extrails"

Sasuke smirked. As if he's never heard that line before. Naruto tugged on his hand and led him to the dining area. Itachi leaned over to one side of the wall and sighed, rubbing his temples. Naruto was gone with Sasuke, like happily ever after, bla bla bla. Now he was officially late to his meeting. Damn.

* * *

"OMG, Naru-chan is soooo cute!!!" Kiba attacked the blond. Naruto dodged him easily, his tail swinging around. Sasuke sighed. This was exactly like babysitting two little kids at the theme park. And he never liked kids.

Kiba tripped on his face and fell flat on the concrete. It looked so stupid Sasuke couldnt find the act of stupidity even mildly funny. He sighed once more and leaned back on the ledge of the small garden in the center roundabout. Girls sauntered by and blew kisses and such, and they smelled terrible like overused, overrated perfume. He hated the smell of perfume...

"Master, did you want some cotton candy?"

Sasuke looked down at the other boy sitting on his feet. It was surprising that he was seventeen as well. Sort of wished Naruto acted like his own age... but...

"Master?" Naruto bit the top swirl and licked his nose. The pink puff stuck on the tip of his nose and his cerluean sea eyes narrowed. He sneezed. His blond locks shifting in the movement and he shook his head side to side. "It tastes good though!"

Sasuke contained the blush creeping up his neck and cracked one of his rare smiles. "Listen you I dont really like sweet things."

"I bet you would eat Naruto in a heart beat."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Kiba groaned as he got up from the ground and brushed off his pants. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, bro, look at him!" Kiba bounced over and grabbed Naruto's arms even with the all the cotton candy mess the little one made. Naruto whined as his arms went up in the air and he was forced to dance around like a puppet. Sasuke ran over and smacked Kiba in the back of the head.

"MORON QUIT BEING SO ROUGH WITH HIM!!"

"Ooooo" Kiba doubled over laughing. "That sounded so dirty."

"SOMEONE" Sasuke yelled louder. "NEEDS TO GRADUATE FROM KINDERGARTEN!!"

"I know I know," Kiba grinned and stretched. "I have to admit I love nap time."

"WOULD YOU JUST-"

"Hm, I knew I heard your voice, Sasuke." Sasuke shivered at the light British accent. He knew that voice.... A cold hand came around his waist and brough him closer. Naruto looked up as Sasuke let go of his arms. The red head was maybe 6"3 a head taller than Sasuke. He wore a white shirt with just a jacket and dark heavy eyeliner, and yet he sized up with Sasuke extremely well. He nuzzled the pale neck, his tongue gently carrassing the skin. "You know..." his voice smoky. "you shouldn't strain you voice. You should use it when I-"

"I-I get it, Gaara." Sasuke struggled out of the grip. "Leave me alone will you? I'm busy." He quietly cursed himself for the weak voice and tone. He quietly exhaled and gripped his bearings. "I'll have you know, I dont swing that way." In the corner of his eye, he saw Kiba drag Naruto a little farther away from them, Naruto's eyes narrowed in cat like slits. Even as a fox, Naruto always hated the smell of Gaara.

"Well, I can easily change that statement." Gaara came up behind him, his lips brushing against the raven's ear. "In just one night." Gaara slowly blinked at the growling creature in front of him.

Kiba held Naruto with his arms pinned behind him. It seemed as if he was having a little bit of trouble. Naruto hissed and snarled, his fangs noticeable from the rest of his teeth. His cerulean eyes split almost, cat eyes in the light. Something wasn't quite right with that boy...

"Heh. In your dreams, Gaara." Sasuke didn't turn around and focused his eyes on Naruto's. "Just get lost." He heard a slight rustle and turned around. Gaara disappeared. Sasuke exhaled in relief and sat down again on the ledge of the fountain.

Kiba yelped and retreated from Naruto. The blond continued to growl deep in his throat and he hissed as the stench of the redhead still hung in the air. He bounded forward and sat next to Sasuke on all fours. He nudged his master's arm, almost as if her really was a fox. And just like before, Sasuke insticntvly pat his head. The hair on the back of Naruto's head still bristled and his eyes had a dead intent in them.

"Shh, it's fine alright?" Sasuke continued his fingers to stroke the soft, blond locks. His fingers searched for the special spot above Naruto's left ear and he watched with satisfaction as Naruto's eyes began to blink slowly and his tail drooped. In all honestly, he looked like a drunk person, but he was calming down at least.

"Man, that Eyeliner Boy gived me the heeby jeebies." Kiba scratched head.

"Well, he's gone for now." Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto. The fox boy looked almost asleep and began to sway. A soft rumble came deep from the throat and Naruto naturally leaned over and rested his head on his Master's shoulder.

"The hell?" Kiba muttered. He came up behind Naruto and poked his tail, already limp but slightly twitching. "Hey Sasuke.. does this come off??"

"UWAH!!" Naruto blushed and sat on his butt, bringing his tail back around the opposite direction."Hahaha, of course it comes off, Kiba-chan." He whipped his head side to side, the bell on his neck ringing pure silver.

Kiba stared with his eyebrows down and set.

"Wh-What?"

Without warning, Kiba grabbed Naruto's tail and yanked. Hard.

Naruto yelped and tears immediately formed in his eyes. Sasuke snatched Naruto from falling over and swung his leg right into Kiba's stomach. It was a fast jab to the midsection, not slow enough for people to see it. Kiba fell, clutching his stomach.

"O-Ow..."

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto you need to be more-"

"Uuuhh..." Naruto sniffed, tears streaking down his cheeks. "WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

"H-Hey!!"

* * *

"My word Sasuke, I think you broke two of Kiba's ribs..."

"Feh." Sauske kicked the pink feline out of his way. Sakura went sprawling across the orante granite tile. She hissed savagely and clawed the stone.

Kakashi watched her slip and slide. "And now you've traumatized my poor kitten."

"As if your kitten is normal to begin with."

"Now, now."

"WHAT THE HELL?! QUIT JABBING ME DAMMIT!"

"Pardon me." Kakashi gently wrapped the bandages once more around Kiba's frail body. "But you must remain still, else it will hurt more than necessary."

"IF ANYTHING BLAME HIM!!!" Kiba jabbed his finger at the moody Uchiha.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"LOOK AT HIM!! HE DOESNT EVEN CARE!!"

"Really? It took you that long to notice?" Sasuke shook his head as he walked out the door. "You really are slow."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

The door shut with a loud slam. Sasuke couldnt help smirking as he heard Kiba's muffled swearing voice coming from the blocked door. Messing with that idiot was entertaining. You'd think after all these years Kiba would have known better than stick with him.

"U-Um..." Naruto stumbled out into the hallway. "I-Is Kiba-chan okay?" He edged closer to the door and almost put his ear next to it but Sasuke quickly grabbed the blonds head in a gentle, if possible, headlock.

"He's perfectly fine." Sasuke mumbled. "Don't worry about him."

Shocked by the close contact, Naruto quietly mumbled inaudible words. He felt his tail in between his Master's legs and whined quietly. He immediatlely felt hot and dizzy. A shiver crawled up slowly up his spine and he tried his best to steady his breaths.

"On the other hand." Too soon, Sasuke released Naruto and leaned back on the opposite wall with his arms across his chest. "We do have a game soon... damn, I think I might have needed his assistance..."

Naruto slowly exhaled and calmed himself. He giggled. "Kiba-chan is a good friend to Master isn't he?"

"....Eh?"

Naruto shook his head side to side. His Master could be really dense sometimes that even he had to admit it. Naruto fidgeted for a second under Sasuke's stare then hurredly ran up, threw his arms around him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto retreated lightly, taking a few steps back. His face was burning crimson as he stumbled around for words. "G-Good N-Night, Master." Before Sasuke could grab him, the blond sped off down the hallway, ears and neck also a dark reddish color.

Sasuke rubbed the skin irriatbly. He used his sleave to wipe it off and he was in danger of rubbing off his own skin. His cheeks felt warm, yet it had to be from all the rubbing... right?

"Hehehe, that's what you get for being mean to my cat, Sasuke."

Sasuke snarled and spun around. "Kakashi, you good for nothing ingrate!!"

Kakashi cocked his head from the crakc of the door. "Awww you know you liked it. As did your brother when he kissed him."

"WHAT!"

"Heehee. I knew you liked it."

"NOT THAT YOU OLD GEEZER!"

"Oh?" Kakashi smiled. "Forget I said anything, all in good time, Sasuke, all in good time."

"WHAT?"

This time Kakashi frowned. "You know, you really shouldn't repeat "What" so many times. It can be quite confusing. Be specific about those sort of things."

Sasuke clammed his mouth shut.

"Just be patient."

"You know hell well I dont have that."

"All in due time, Sasuke, all in due time."


End file.
